


pickup truck

by Merideath



Series: Rush [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adrenaline, Awkwardness, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Banter, Car Sex, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Safer Sex, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She really had no business being on this mission, other than you know orders and the near fatal mistake of losing a bet to the wonder twins. Well losing a bet to Clint and getting stuck with this crap shoot of an assignment in farming country in Nebraska. Darcy huffed again and shifted in her seat in the old Ford pickup truck they had borrowed. The seat creaked beside her and she darted a glance towards Steve in the driver's seat hands clenching and unclenching on the wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pickup truck

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [**gun, glasses and spiked heels**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/692324) though it's not nessisary that you read that fic first it's better if you do. 
> 
> Big thanks go to Katertots and Amazon-X for beta'ing services and handholding too.

She really had no business being on this mission, other than, you know, orders and the near fatal mistake of losing a bet to the wonder twins. Well, losing a bet to Clint and getting stuck with this shit hole of an assignment in farming country in fucking Nebraska. Darcy huffed again and shifted in her seat in the old Ford pickup truck they had borrowed. The seat creaked beside her and she darted a glance towards Steve in the driver's seat, hands clenching and unclenching on the wheel.

In the weeks since Darcy's first undercover mission, she had hardly seen Captain Rogers. They both seemed to be living in a bubble and pretending what happened in the hotel room never happened. Which was fine by Darcy, really, she didn't need to think about how hot and unprofessional and inappropriate and fucking hot that had been. Internally, she was cursing Coulson, Clint, and the bunch of good ol' boys who thought it was a brilliant idea to buy alien tech and use it to kill rats in the fields and accidentally blow up half the town.

Darcy leaned forward to fiddle with the radio again when Steve gritted out, "Please stop."

"So...wanna talk about it?" Darcy blurted out. 

"Talk about what?" Steve said, startled from whatever thoughts rattled round that big blonde head. 

"The last time we were alone together, or shall we continue to drown in the awkward silence? ‘Cause I can totally do that," Darcy said in her most casual of tones. Not really casual at all.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what to say to that," Steve said, stumbling over his words, and Darcy wondered if there was more light she would see him blushing.

"Well, it's been, what, nearly three weeks and you can barely stand to look at me. You know, adrenaline and stuff," Darcy said, hands gesturing wildly. "I mean, I don't want you thinking I normally act like that. I don't. God, I can't even remember the last time I had sex. Well, I mean, I remember, but it wasn't much of a memory and my ex was a dick and couldn't find my clit with a fucking map. Goin' on a year now I ain't had nothing twix’t my nethers that weren't run on batteries."

"Agent Lewis I don't—"

"Understand the reference? It's from—"

"Serenity. I know. Phil and Clint made me watch Firefly after our first mission. I was just wondering whose quote was more appropriate."

"Wait, you watched Firefly without me? I'm hurt. So about us...Or not us, but what happened between us. We're both consenting adults, both single. Oh God, you are single, right? You aren't still seeing that waitress Beth, are you?"

"No we—"

"Oh, good. Bad enough I got off on Captain America while on my first assignment; don't make me the reason you broke up with your girlfriend."

"Christ, Darcy, can you let me say a goddamn sentence?" Steve said, turning his head to glare at her.

"Best make it snappy Cap, I see headlights in the distance," Darcy said hand going to her holster.

"We'll talk about this later," Captain Rogers said, as he opened the driver's side door and got to his feet. 

"Wouldn't it be more intimidating if you were in all your star spangled glory instead of your granddad clothes?" Darcy muttered as she opened her own door and slid to the ground. 

"The Stars and Stripes aren't exactly stealthy for stealing illegal weapons from farmers," Rogers replied, leading the way towards the farmhouse the truck they had been waiting for was headed to.

"Yeah, but I'd have a better view of your a—" Darcy started but stopped when she ran into Steve's back. "Ouch! What the hell, Captain! A little warning next time."

"Quiet, there's another two trucks headed down the same road," Steve said, and Darcy peered around him to see the headlights bouncing along the road. 

"Goddamn Agent Ellison's shitty intel. There are only supposed to be Frank Peterson and Grant Sherman. Oh, hey, that's your middle name isn't it?" Darcy said as she drew her Sig from the holster and wished she was in her shield catsuit instead of civilian clothes, though the jeans did fit nice and she was keeping the cowboy boots if they survived the mission. 

"Agent Lewis, I want you to wait in the truck," Steve said lowly as they watched the headlights turned onto the farm from the shadows of an outbuilding.

"Screw you, Captain. I can do my job, license to lie, cheat, steal, kill, and blow shit up. As long as we're polite about it," Darcy snarked back. "I'm pretty sure even without your shiny shield and spandex we can take a Chitauri weapon from a bunch of drunk locals."

"Fine, you follow my orders. If I say, run."

"I run," Darcy nodded as she checked her clip again as the trucks pulled up to the farmhouse and nine men spilled out and clattered up the porch steps, lights switched on and music started blaring into the night. "Oh, my god. I'm going to kill Clint, could this be any more cliche?" 

"I don't think—" Steve began when two of the party fell back through the open door fists flying. "Apparently so." 

"So, what's the plan?" Darcy said as she eyed the farmhouse. "Cause ten is a hell of a lot more than two."

"Eleven," Steve corrected automatically. "We can wait till they pass out drunk or we improvise."

"Improvise? The kind that makes things go boom and we have to fill out forms in triplicate kind of improvising?" Darcy asked glancing up at Steve though all she could see was the white gleam his teeth as he grinned. "So, the barn or one of the trucks?"

"Both," Steve said.

"Coulson's gonna kill me,” Darcy said and pointed at Steve. “You are not gonna do your 'Did I ever tell you about the time the commandos and I' song and dance for Coulson and leave me with all the paperwork, Rogers."

"Would I do that to you, Agent Lewis?" Steve asked with his hand over his heart.

"Ass," Darcy muttered and rolled her eyes.

"You wound me, Lewis," Rogers said as he slipped away into the dark towards the barn. Darcy held her position watching the men milling about the porch and the ground floor rooms tossing about cans of cheap beer. "Five minutes," he whispered when he slipped back to her side. They skulked around to the far side of the house, away from the barn and a few minutes later an explosion rocked the ground and the lights flickered out.

"You said five minutes. That was not five minutes," Darcy snarked, as they moved through the weeds surrounding the house as the party of drunken idiots poured out into the night headed towards the barn. 

It didn’t go to plan. Not that they actually had much of a plan to begin with. They were both alive and had the case with the two Chitauri weapons though. She snuck into the house and grabbed the case, much to Steve’s displeasure, while the assorted drunken louts nearly burnt themselves to cinders, putting out the fire. Captain Rogers was doing his own paperwork on rigging the tractor to explode, so much for stealth. 

"We woulda got away with it if it weren't for those meddling rednecks," Darcy said under her breath as she dropped down into a ditch to wait for Steve to meet up with her. She narrowly avoided the beam of a flashlight held by Vernon or Gerald, whoever the fuck was shooting at them. "Hurry up, Rogers," she whispered mostly to herself as she saw Steve's bulky frame running across the field. Her heart felt like it was ready to explode.

Steve threw himself into the ditch over Darcy, "Miss me?" he said seconds before another explosion lit up the night sky. 

"Fucking hell," Darcy exclaimed, her free hand tangled in Steve's button down shirt. "You blew up the trucks didn't you?"

"It's a possibility," Steve said shifting on top of Darcy his knee between her thighs pressing down into the soft earth. She absolutely did not whimper when his knee rocked against her as he shifted. Though she was damn sure that was not a gun in his pocket when he pressed against her hip. She had no time to comment when he dragged her up by her arm and they were off again running across soft earth and through a thicket of bushes along the road. Darcy would have slammed into the side of their battered truck if Steve hadn’t kept his hand around her arm and stopped her in time. 

Darcy climbed into the truck and barely had the door shut before Steve gunned the engine and they were bumping down the road. She held tight to the hand rail with one hand, the other gripping her sidearm. She slammed into the door as Steve swerved out onto the main road.

They drove in silence, lights out, but the roads were quiet and dark behind them. Her heart was still thumping, adrenaline rushing through her system when Steve pulled off the main road, the engine still running and looked at her intently. She wasn't sure what he saw in the dim lighting, though her brain informed her that his vision was vastly better than hers. 

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded, flicking the safety on her sidearm and setting it on the dashboard within easy reach. Steve's hand brushed against her arm and she shivered. "Darcy?"

"Yeah. Yeah, 'm okay. Just you know," Darcy said and shifted in her seat, pressing her thighs tightly together. 

"Yeah," Steve said rubbing his hand against the back of his neck as he glanced through the window at the grey weapons case sitting in the bed of the truck. “You did good back there.”

Darcy bit her lip and scraped her nails against her jeans. The tension thick and heavy in the truck and Steve curled both hands tightly on the wheel. They should call in. That is what they should do. But all she can think about is the hotel and Steve pressing her down into the earth. And God she just wants him to fuck her in this pickup truck like two horny teenagers.

"What?"

"What?"

"You just..." Steve said gesturing between them. 

"Oh fuck! Why can't I keep my thoughts to myself around you?" Darcy said and wondered if he could see her blushing in the dark, as well as he could the dark country roads he'd been driving down. 

Steve turned reached out to pull her across the seat. He kissed her then, hungry and bruising. Her panties are soaked before his hands skimmed up her sides and under her shirt. His calloused fingertips dragged against her skin making Darcy shiver. Steve trailed wet open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. 

"It was Jayne's line," Steve whispered into her ear as his hands slipped up to palm her breasts through the thin satin of her bra.

"You wanted to hear me tell you how I like to touch myself?"

"Yeah."

"Shiny," Darcy said trying to wrap her brain around Steve Rogers talking nerdy to her, giving up entirely when he nuzzled her neck and burrowed his right hand into her bra to pinch her nipple. "Good hands." 

"Hmmm," Steve murmured and licked a stripe up her neck. He slid his hand down to tug at the hem of her shirt and she helped him drag it off over her head. His fingers brushed against the back of her bra, "This too?"

"God yes," she said and he undid her bra and pulled it down her arms. His hands cupped her breasts and he rubbed his thumbs against her nipples. Darcy unbuckled her belt and the button on her jeans and Steve helped her pull them off.

It's awkward, Steve's elbow banged against the steering wheel and she whacked her hand on the window but they managed to get her stripped of all but her panties. Her jeans were tangled around her left boot still stubbornly on her foot and Steve was still fully dressed. It seemed altogether unfair until he slipped his hand between her legs and pushed her panties aside.

"So fuckin' wet," Steve murmured as he teased against her folds as she straddled him. A spring in the seat was digging into her knee but all she could focus on was the path his clever fingers traced.

"You still have all your clothes on," Darcy said as he slid two fingers into her. She moaned and Steve kissed a hot trail down between her breasts. He pumped his fingers in and out of her and she rocked her hips against his hand. "Totally okay with that," Darcy gasped and Steve swirled his tongue around her nipple. "So okay."

"Good to know," he said when he pulled back and his free hand dropped to undo his belt. She pushed his hand aside to unbutton his jeans and carefully slid his zipper down. His thumb rubbed a slow circle against her clit and Darcy dropped her head to his shoulder, her hands curled around the denim of his jeans. 

"Close," she gasped and arched into his hand forgetting everything but his fingers fucking her and his thumb circling her clit. She cried out his name into the soft cotton of his plaid shirt as she came. Steve cradled the back of her head and murmured encouragements into her hair.

"Holy shit," she said as soon as she could think again and Steve chuckled darkly into her ear. Darcy leaned back to glare at Steve as he pulled his fingers from her and she whimpered. Steve grinned and brought his fingers to his mouth to suck them clean.

She tugged at his jeans and Steve lifted his hips and helped her pull his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. Darcy wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked him firmly. "Fuck," Steve swore as his head fell back against the headrest and his hands curled tightly around her hips.

"Please tell me we have condoms," Darcy said and she brushed her thumb along the slit in his cock smearing pre-come over the head. 

"Fuck, Darcy, you gotta stop or I won't last," Steve groaned thrust up into her hand. If his hands hadn't been on her hips pinning her in place she was almost certain he would have sent her flying with the roll of his hips. "Wallet in the glove box."

She leaned over and popped open the glove box with her free hand, dim light filled the truck as she pulled his leather wallet free and handed it to him. Steve pulled a foil wrapped condom out and dropped the wallet on the seat. "You sure?"

"That I want this inside me?" Darcy asked and rubbed her thumb over the head again and Steve’s hips jerked. "So fucking sure." 

"Good," Steve said and pulled her hand away. She licked her thumb clean and he muttered under his breath as he tore open the condom wrapper. Darcy watched the silver foil reflect the dim light as it fluttered down. She wished there was more light than that provided by the stars, the half-moon and the open glove box. Steve curled his hand around his cock and squeezed himself tight and slowly stroking down his length twice before rolling the condom on. 

He pulled her close, hand tangled in her hair, mouth hungry on hers. The head of his cock nudged against her clit through her soaked panties. She slipped her hand down between them and pulled her panties to the side and slowly sank down onto him. Steve really wasn’t small anywhere and the stretch of him filling her was almost painful. Steve grit his teeth his hands gripped her thighs tightly while he held himself still beneath her. "Been awhile," she murmured and circled her hips experimentally until Steve's hips jerked up and his hands tightened on her hips. 

She raised herself up slowly and sank back down one hand on Steve's chest over his heart, nails digging into his plaid shirt, and the other hand scrabbling against the roof of the truck. A small part of her brain, not consumed by Steve's hands running all over her body, wondered if it was just the situation and adrenaline or if it was just Steve that had her right on the edge of another orgasm. 

"Fuck, m’close," Steve said eyes half lidded as his hips snapped up into her. He reached down between them to pinch her clit and she was gone, the steering wheel dug into her as she arched her back, as orgasm washed through her in waves. Steve's name fell from her lips in an incoherent babble. 

He kissed her sloppily and his hands held her hips down as he thrust up into her half a dozen more times. His fingers dug into her skin when he came, face buried in her neck to muffle his shout. 

She combed her hands through his sweaty hair as her breathing steadied. "Holy fuck Steve that was so..." she started to say when Steve's phone started rang. "…good." 

Steve leaned forward, grabbed his phone and inadvertently pressed her back into the steering wheel. "Rogers…Yes, we have the case Coulson. No. There may possibly have been a minor explosion. We're on our way to the airport now."

Darcy watched Steve's face sober up in the dim light, though his free hand still slid up and down her side. She bit her lip and clenched around his cock still hard within her. Steve's eyes fluttered closed and he reached up to pinch her left nipple. "Let me hand the phone over to her now." 

"Hello, Son of Coul. No, we didn't kill anyone. Yes, I did shoot someone. Yes, just a small explosion like Captain Rogers said. No, sir. Yes, sir. In triplicate, sir," Darcy said, careful not to let her breath hitch as Steve's hands slid along her skin.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup there was a quote from Serenity and references to Firefly same as the first fic in this verse. 
> 
> Nothing is meant by the setting other than I he'd been watching The Big Bang Theory right before I started writing one night.


End file.
